the_originals_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dianna Mikaelssen
Dianna Nicole Mikaelssen, MD, FACS, ABOto, SCC (nee Labonair) is an Original Immortal Tribrid. She is the daughter of Ashlee Olsen and Cyrus Labonair. She is the wife of Elijah Mikaelson, and the mother of Olympia Mikaelson. She is the older sister of Athina Mikaelson-Labonair and the older maternal half sister of Apollo Olsen. She is also the paternal cousin to Hayley Marshall-Kenner. Through this, she is the second cousin of Hope Mikaelson, Oliver Kenner, and Luna Kenner. She chose the take the more patronymically traditional spelling of her husband's last name when they married, a fact that creates confusion when the two happen to write their names together. Through her marriage to Elijah she is also the daughter-in-law of Esther Mikaelson and Mikael. She is also the sister-in-law of Freya Mikaelsdotter, Keelin Malraux, Finn Mikaelson, Sage Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Davina Claire-Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson and Marcellus Mikaelson. She is also the sister-in-law of Henrik Mikaelson both through her marriage to Elijah and through her sister's marriage. By her marriage she is the aunt of Matthew Mikaelson, Nikolaus Mikaelson, and Vivienne Claire-Mikaelson. She is also the half-sister-in-law of Niklaus Mikaelson and Camille O'Connell Mikaelson. She is the half aunt of Hope Mikaelson and Grace O'Connell Mikaelson. She is an Alpha and Member of the Crescent and Midwest Werewolf Packs, a member of the Mikaelson Coven and a member of the Mikaelson Family. She is of the Labonair Werewolf bloodline and the Eriksson Witch bloodline. Early Life Dianna was born as the first born daughter of Eriksson Witch, Ashlee Olsen, and Labonair Werewolf, Cyrus Labonair. Her teenage parents split for good when Dianna was 5 and her younger sister, Athina, was 6 months old. She was then raised by her mother in the small town of Mahomet, Illinois where she attended her schooling. Her mother began teaching her magical control when she was old enough to understand how to use the magic she had been expressing her whole life. She states that due to the knowledge that she had the werewolf gene even those friends of her mother's who practiced magic with them seemed afraid of her and her sister and always seemed to be willing to punish them rather than teach them. She says most seemed to avoid them unless they needed a favor from them. However, despite difficulties dealing with the supernatural elements of her life, Dianna excelled at school despite being diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder while still in kindergarten. She was also described as a immune deficient sickly girl growing up, struggling frequently with upper respiratory illnesses. She made Honor Roll all throughout her schooling career a feat which required receiving only A's and B's in her classes. When she was in junior high, she happened to meet a group of fellows who were also untriggered werewolves including Katherine Coulson and Lacey Monroe. Their friendships only strengthen as they each ended up triggering their curse. Like all kids with the Werewolf gene, Dianna says she was a nightmare and was forever losing her temper and causing magical incidents around her family home. 2012 In February of 2012, just before her 16th birthday Artemys got into an argument with her stepfather about recent behavior while at a visit to her paternal uncle's home. During this argument, Artemys stole the keys to one of the vehicles parked outside of the home and attempted to flee the scene, hitting a pedestrian when she slid on a patch of ice. Her mother called her cousin, Hayley Marshall-Kenner who managed to compel Artemys out of charges for the incident. After triggering her werewolf curse Artemys would turn every full moon accompanied by her friends (Lacey, Addison, Joanne) who formed a pack, the only pack in the region. Due to her intelligence, leadership abilities, and her bloodline Artemys was elected to behave as the Alpha of the new pack. During this time, every full moon her mother would help provide spells to keep Artemys and her friends safe in the nearby forest preserve while they were in their wolf forms. Artemys received word from her paternal uncle about the Unification Ritual that would be occurring between her cousin, Hayley, and the Crescent Werewolf Alpha, Jackson Kenner, and that if she was in attendance at the wedding after acknowledging her cousin as Alpha, she, along with her pack if she linked herself to them would share Hayley's ability to control her Werewolf nature. She traveled to New Orleans with her family in December 2012, and renounced her title as Alpha in favor of Hayley. She later received the benefits of being present at the Unification Ritual (as the witch casting the unifying) after the marriage was sealed. She met her future husband, Elijah, at the wedding and later said that he behaved as a perfect gentleman to her. While at the wedding her mother decided that for the sake of being around others like her, she should remain in New Orleans, with the rest of her pack later echoing this decision. 2013 In January 2013, Artemys was staying with her cousin, Hayley, at the Mikaelson Compound in New Orleans and was attending a local charter school where she continued to receive top grades in her classes. She also began a romantic relationship with Elijah Mikaelson as the two of them grew close as she helped him in moving out of his family home and he assisted her in moving into it. For her 17th birthday, Elijah drove her back to Illinois where she had grown up and compelled them a showing of her favorite movie. During the movie, she found a ring box hidden in their popcorn and he asked her to marry him. She waited until the drive home and after a conversation with her mother she said yes. Dianna was outspoken against the plan to run from Klaus Mikaelson, knowing that his revenge would be severe but followed along with the plan due to Hayley's insistance. She was punished when her cousin was placed under the Crescent Curse and was only able to be human once a month during the full moon. During the time she was under the Crescent Curse she would spend the full moons with her fiancee, Elijah, as well as working on a spell to help free her pack from this curse. Her weaken immune system caused her to fall increasingly ill due to constant exposure. On the full moon in October, her spell had ended up in the hands of Davina Claire and a deal was struck so that the curse could be restrained and they and their pack could return to humanity. Jackson Kenner later made her a Co-Alpha to their pack. She and Elijah had argument after he took Hayley to the Strix party but later ended up reconciling and even sleeping together for the first time. She returned to living with him in his family home and they began the process of planning their wedding. She was involved in the Thanksgiving Summit torture of the De Martel siblings. She helped in every way that she could to try to help find Rebekah Mikaelson when she was dropped in the ocean. During their wedding planning, Dianna threw Elijah a surprise birthday party for his 1009th birthday. She participated in her family's Christmas Eve Traditions before spending Christmas Day helping Freya Mikaelson and her mother attempt to undo the hex on Rebekah, and then spent a happy Christmas with her blended family at the Mikaelson Compound. When Camille O'Connell woke up in transition on the morning of December 26th, she and her mother went to try to secure the supplies necessary to create for her a daylight ring. While they were leaving the voodoo shop, they were attacked by members of the Strix who then kidnapped her. She was later woken to find herself with Hayley and Jackson. Unbeknownst to her, before she had woken, in an effort to save her without blowing his cover in the Strix, Marcel Gerard had injected her with Hope Mikaelson's blood. This blood was activated shortly after when Tristan De Martel tore out Dianna's heart as punishment to Elijah for having tortured him a month before. She later woke in transition at the Mikaelson Compound, and later completed the transition after drinking the blood of Hope Mikaelson from a vial. She fell into bloodlust however and nearly attacked her own sister. In her high emotional state after realizing what she had done it was discovered that she had not lost her ability to practice magic when she had become a vampire. She married Elijah at sunrise on December 30th, 2013 under the strictest amount of secrecy in a Lutheran Ceremony at St. Paul's Lutheran Church in New Orleans. 2014 For the first couple of weeks of 2014, Dianna had fallen into a deep depression trying to manage the emotions of having transitioned into a part-vampire as well as dealing with the fact that she was now the first of her kind. She has stated that in her first month as a vampire her anger caused her to nearly tear apart everything in the Compound as well as cause her to bite her husband a few times when he tried to restrain her from doing so. However with some help from her half-brother-in-law, she was able to move forward with her life with her husband and family. During a birthday celebration for her she heard the heartbeats of unborn Camila O'Connell Mikaelson from inside her mother, Camille O'Connell. She frequently cast protection spells over Camille O'Connell and the child she was carrying. When her brother-in-law and her husband were kidnapped by the Strix Coven in mid-May, she left her newly adopted daughter with Hope Mikaelson in the care of Camille while she worked with Hayley Marshall-Kenner, Jackson Kenner, Stefan Salvatore as well as Lucien Castle and Freya Mikaelson to help to recover them before they completed the Desiring Spell on Niklaus Mikaelson and Elijah. After the Desiring Spell was successfully completed on Niklaus Mikaelson, she assisted him, Hope Mikaelson, Jackson, and Hayley in disappearing as his enemies began to close in on New Orleans and looking for the White Oak bullet that Aurora De Martel had hidden. She then assisted in preparing the Wiccan wedding of Kol and Davina Claire Mikaelson. When it was revealed that the spell Davina had used to bring back Kol had resulted in the resurrection of all the dead members of the Mikaelson bloodline, she traveled to Europe to collect Freya's resurrected baby son and return. She has a run-in with her mother-in-law and father-in-law before being informed that Freya had been kidnapped. She later leaves her daughter in the care of Davina Claire Mikaelson and Kol Claire Mikaelson while she and Elijah traveled to Mystic Falls with her brother-in-law Finn Mikaelson to retrieve her. She tried to help save her brother-in-law and later was present at his funeral. She assisted Camille O'Connell and Hayley Marshall-Kenner in recovering Klaus from Aurora De Martel and Lucien Castle. She also assisted in attempting to save the life of Camille O'Connell and her unborn child before assisting in delivering the child early at Cami's request and using magic to save the child. She and Elijah ended up sleeping together after they thought they had put an end to the prophecy, which considering a spell cast by Esther Mikaelson allowed Dianna to conceive a child of their own. When her husband and brother-in-law ended up with Upgraded Original Vampire bites, she took the sleeping bodies of her husband and Freya with her and the newborn premature Camila O'Connell Mikaelsonr to her mother's in Mahomet, Illinois. She later discovers that she is pregnant and moved to a penthouse in a Chicago high rise. 2015 She gave birth to her daughter, Lonndenn in a Chicago, Illinois. 2019 She leaves her daughter, and her ward with Hope Mikaelson, Oliver Kenner, and Mary Dumas as she went to Austin, Texas with Jackson and Hayley in order to find Keelin Malraux who had the last of the pack venom needed for the Upgraded Original Vampire Venom Antidote that Dianna had written. It was later made by Freya Mikaelson, and used to heal Kol Claire Mikaelson, and Elijah. She later assists in retrieving Klaus Mikaelson from his incarceration. She later returns with her family to New Orleans when Hope Mikaelson became ill as a result of the Hollow's influence. She later left her child with her mother while she tried to help her family fight The Hollow. She continued to fight the Hollow in order to kill her and obtain the sacrifice needed to return her husband back to life after The Hollow had killed him. When the Hollow possesses her half-niece, Dianna promises to travel anywhere with her husband as the family is forced to separated to keep her niece safe. She is later left alone by her husband who fears being a danger to her and their daughter. She raises her daughter alone with the help of her cousin, sister and half-brother-in-law. 2026 In 2026, Dianna was living between a penthouse in Chicago on Friday through Sunday with her daughters and her ward Vivienne Claire Mikaelson and the Mikaelson Compound in the French Quarter of New Orleans where she acted as an Alpha to the Crescent Werewolf Pack during the week. She had started somewhat dating local chef, Declan O'Connell. On November 25th, 2026 she was called by Alaric Saltzman who informed her that her daughter and her nieces were involved in the creation of a new Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid, Henry Benoit. Using her knowledge of psychology she deduced that they had been trying to earn money to purchase a passport to travel to France where the memory-less Elijah was living with his new girlfriend, Antoinette. She tries to comfort them about him. She was later caught off guard and was taken down by Henry Benoit and was put under a sleeping and a cloaking spell by her daughter and her half-niece along with her cousin Hayley. However, it was revealed that someone had taken her from where they had hidden them. They were found by her daughters, and her niece, Hope, who had been brought to Shiloh Place by Roman Sienna. He later called witches there who performed a spell to bind both her witch and her werewolf side, leaving her nothing but a vampire. She later rushed out into the sunlight with August Mueller, killing the both of them. Unbeknowst to her, her mother-in-law had linked her to her younger sister, Athina, and adminstered a serum to Athina that activated in Dianna when she died, resurrecting her as an Original Vampire. She later had her witch side and unbound her werewolf side, making her an Original Vampire, Werewolf, Witch Tribrid. She returned to her daughters about a week after Hope Mikaelson took the power from the Hollow back, reuniting the Mikaelson Family. She broke off the relationship with Declan on account of her husband being around again but moved permanently to Chicago to avoid her husband. The two celebrated Christmas together with their daughters. 2027 She returned to town in January to celebrate her half-niece's birthday with her family. She assisted Werewolves in the creation of their float for Mardi Gras. She helped to heal those injured in the blast the nightwalkers used at St. Anne's. It is after this that she officially reconciles with her husband. Strengths and Weaknesses Witch She is a first born witch from the Eriksson Norwegian Witch bloodline, which means she has an almost uncontrollable amount of magical power. She had to learn how to control her magical power from a young age. She has a long history of practicing dark magic to use for helpful purposes. The stronger she became physically the stronger her magic power grew. She has a weakness to Lobelia Flower as a result of this side of her nature. Werewolf She as a part-Werewolf has the bite that can kill Vampires. She also has exceptional physical strength from her Werewolf side. She is viewed as a Werewolf Queen due to being from the royal Labonair Werewolf bloodline. She also maintained her ability to Daywalk after she became a vampire due to her Werewolf nature in addition to her senses and abilites being even stronger than that of a normal vampire. She has a weakness to Wolfsbane as a result of this side of her nature. Vampire As a part-Vampire, she has speed, senses, healing and abilities that outweigh those found in a normal vampire or a normal werewolf. She also has the ability to compel individuals that are not Witches, Werewolves, or Vampires. When she burned to death at Shiloh Place, she enacted a serum making her an Original Vampire and giving her the ability to compel regular Vampires. She has a weakness to Vervain as the result of this side of her nature. Personality As A Hybrid She was a sarcastic individual, who was incredibly distrustful and seemed to worry that anyone who interacted with her had an ulterior motive and either need something from her or were using her for something. She showed incredible ability to forgive as she convinced her future husband to forgive his half-brother for cursing her and her cousin. She also shows that she is very insecure and suffers from anxiety and depression, shown when she nearly breaks off the engagement with Elijah as she was made insecure about his feelings for her cousin, Hayley. She is also known to be incredibly devoted to her family and her Pack, as well as being an incredibly selfless leader. As An Immortal Tribrid When she became a Vampire, her emotions and her reactions all became heighten compared to her previous body, however her personality remained relatively the same as it had in her mortal life. The biggest difference in her personality now was that she became a mother as a Tribrid and her protective instincts became even more innate. She also became more fearless and less afraid to kill in the hopes of protecting those she loved. Physical Dianna stands about 5 foot or 5 foot 1 tall. She has naturally brown hair that she always dyes various shades of blonde. In 2014, following her marriage she wore her hair at shoulder length and had it dyed a darker shade of blonde. By 2019, she had begun wearing her hair at about shoulder length and had it dyed a shade of bleach blonde. By 2026, she was wearing her hair long, down to at least past her shoulder blades, with normally medium shade of blonde as its color. She has blue eyes which often appear as different shades of blue depending on what she is wearing and her mood. She also has on her left shoulder a Crescent Moon birthmark, from being a member of the Labonair Werewolf bloodline. Once she becomes a vampire, her true face include the whites of her eyes turning blood red, the edges of her pupils glowing yellow and the remainder of her iris remaining blue as the veins around her eyes become prominent. She wears very distinctive jewelry including 2 Crescent Moon shaped rings with moonstones on them, her amethyst wedding set, and a coven ring that contains a star bordered by crescent moons with amethysts on either side. When she becomes an Alpha of her pack she receives a Crescent Moon shaped necklace with a piece of amethyst hanging from its center. She seems to favor wearing her hair in a messy bun or variations of ponytails. Dianna as a hybrid seemed to favor jeans and thick coats during the winter time with oversized t-shirts when she was not at school. At school she wore jeans and a slim fitting t-shirts. She also favored low-rise tennis shoes. Upon becoming an Immortal Tribrid, her casual style changed drastically. She began wearing skinny jeans, jeggings and leggings more during the winter and wearing jean shorts during the warmer months. She still favored oversized t-shirts but instead of covering them with thick coats during the winter she covered them with lighter coats and hoodies. She favored ballet flats in addition to the low-rise tennis shoes for her shoes. She also began to favor racerback superhero tank tops during the summer. She tends to favors blues, reds, and grays for her color scheme. Upon becoming an Original Immortal Tribrid, she leans more towards grays, blacks, and blues for her color scheme cutting out the reds that she once wore, but seeming to favor jeggings and leggings with oversized t-shirts under leather coats when outside. She wore her hair a darker shade of blonde and wore her hair down her back to past her shoulder blades. As a wolf, she has yellow eyes. She also has a dark gray fur coat spotted with patches of brown and black fur. Name * Her first name 'Dianna' is after the Roman Goddess of the Hunt, but in French means 'Divine' * Her middle name 'Nicole' is Greek meaning 'Victory of The People' * Her maiden last name 'Labonair' was possibly of French origin meaning of 'of good bearing or appearance' * Her last name 'Mikaelssen' comes of Scandinavian origin meaning 'son of Mikael' Relationships Elijah Mikaelson = Main Article: Elijah and Dianna = Elijah is Dianna's husband and her children's father. The two of them met at Hayley's wedding and began a dating relationship that lasted a month before he proposed and the two became engaged. They had a rocky engagement but after she became a hybrid married on December 31st, 2013. The two were separated in 2019 when he had his family compelled from his memory and he was involved in her apparent death. The two have since reconciled and live together with their daughter. Lonndenn Mikaelson = Main Article: Dianna and Lonndenn = Lonndenn is Dianna's only biological child and her daughter. Lonndenn seems to have a kind of relationship with her mother that seems to border on hero worship due to her mother being the only constant in Lonndenn's life and being the only one Lonndenn has ever known to be able to trust. Lonndenn wanted revenge for her mother's murder and later became overprotective of her remade mother when she returned. Ashlee Olsen = Main Article: Ashlee and Dianna = Ashlee is Dianna's mother. She had her daughter young and the two of them have always been close due to her raising her daughters primarily as a single mother. She trained her daughter in magic and always stood up for her daughter. Cyrus Labonair = Main Article: Cyrus and Dianna = Cyrus was Dianna's estranged father. The two of them were never very close due to him being kicked out of the home by her mother when she was five due to his addiction issues. He did help her get in touch with her cousin and helped her get herself out of trouble when she killed and triggered her curse. Niklaus Mikaelson = Main Article: Klaus and Dianna = Niklaus is Dianna's half-brother-in-law through her marriage to Elijah. The two are rather close given that during Elijah's amnesia they were able to commiserate together about missing him. Niklaus is devastated when Dianna dies at Shiloh Place and is relieved by her return. The two have always fought for one another. Hope Mikaelson = Main Article: Dianna and Hope = Hope is Dianna's sire and her half-niece by marriage. She is also Dianna's paternal first cousin once removed by Hope's mother, Hayley. The two have enjoyed a close bond due to Dianna being very involved in Hope's life as she is the daughter of her husband's favorite sibling. Dianna has always protected Hope and Hope was devastated that she could not protect Dianna. Camila O'Connell Mikaelson = Main Article: Dianna and Mila = Camila is Dianna's half-niece by her marriage to Elijah. The two are very close due to Dianna being Camila's guardian for the first 5 years of her life due to her mother's death and her father's imprisonment. The two have remained close with Dianna residing with Camila and assisting in her rearing. Athina Mikaelson-Labonair = Main Article: Dianna and Athina = Athina is Dianna's younger sister. The two of them have had an up and down relationship but overall are close. In addition to being biological sisters, the two are also sister-in-laws by their marriages. The two are also members of the same pack and coven. Apollo Olsen-Phillips = Main Article: Dianna and Apollo = Apollo is Dianna's younger maternal half-brother. Dianna and he are not as close as they could be due to the 10 year age difference between the two of them. She acted as a second mother to him while their mother finished her college degree, so she looks at him as something between a brother and a son. Hayley Marshall-Kenner = Main Article: Hayley and Dianna = Hayley is Dianna's paternal first cousin and the two are in some ways more like sisters than cousins due to running their pack together as well as living together. They are both members and Alphas of the Crescent Werewolf pack. Their kids call them 'Aunt' to each other. Isabella Labonair = Main Article: Dianna and Bella = Isabella is Dianna's paternal first cousin. They are members of the same pack. Due to the age difference between the two they are not extremely close, but will fight for one another if they need to. Other Relationships Freya and Dianna Keelin and Dianna Dianna and Matthew Esther and Dianna Mikael and Dianna Finn and Dianna Sage and Dianna Cami and Dianna Kol and Dianna Dianna and Davina Dianna and Vivienne Rebekah and Dianna Marcel and Dianna Dianna and Nikolaus Henrik and Dianna Addison and Dianna Antoinette and Dianna Category:Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Mothers Category:Mikaelson Category:Original Vampires Category:Story Only Category:Multibreed